Ninjago (2018 live-action film)
Ninjago is a live-action film based off the LEGO theme Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It stars Chris Evans, Mark Ruffalo, Jeremy Renner, Felicity Jones, Chris Pratt, Liam Hemsworth, and Michael Douglas. It will be released on July 27th, 2018. Some details are taken off from the TV series, like the appearance of Wu. Cast * Zane Julien (Chris Evans) is the white ninja of ice. He is also a nindroid (robotic ninja) and is the inspiration for the Overlord's nindroids. * Cole Brimstone (Mark Ruffalo) is the black ninja of earth. He is also the only person in the world to have mastered the "Triple Tiger Sashay" as mentioned by Nya during a fight. * Jay Walker (Jeremy Renner) is the blue ninja of lightning. His parents live on a junkyard, and he has a considerable crush on Nya. * Nya Smith (Felicity Jones) is the sister of Kai. She is trying to pick between Jay and Cole on who to date, because they both have a considerable crush on her. * Kai Smith (Chris Pratt) is the red ninja of fire and the older brother of Nya. He is also a freak about how his hair looks. * Lloyd Garmadon (Liam Hemsworth) is the green ninja of power and the golden ninja for about 7 minutes. He is the subject of the Overlord's plan. * Sensei Garmadon (Michael Douglas) is the father of Lloyd Garmadon and the brother of Wu. He is also taking an oath not to fight. * Sensei Wu (Corey Stoll) is the brother of Wu and the uncle of Lloyd Garmadon. He is captured by the Overlord and turned evil. * Overlord (Will Ferrell) is an evil spirit bent on turning Ninjago into his own image. He also doesn't have a physical form until the end of the film. * Pythor (voiced by Mark Oliver) is an animated serpent trying to exact revenge on the ninja for making him white. He shows an image of his purple self while talking to the Overlord. * General Cryptor (Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson) is the second-in-command to the Overlord and Zane's rival. He also doesn't believe in feelings, as said during a fight on the moon. * Min-Droid (Tom Holland) is the nindroid that was the last one created from the machine that created the nindroids. * Nindroids (voiced by Robert Downey Jr.) are the army created by the Overlord using Zane's blueprints. They are animated, but look very real. * Jennifer Lawrence is also casted as Pixel Reeves (based off the character P.I.X.A.L, but not a robot), and Devin Bostick is casted as Cyrus Borg (a handicapped inventor, captured by Overlord and turned into OverBorg.) while Vincent Tong (the voice of Kai in the show) and Brent Miller (the voice of Zane in the show) play two skeletons known as Kruncha and Nuckal. Sensei Dareth is played by Michael Fassbender. Plot The opening scene shows a metropolis with many people known as Ninjago City. We see a purple virus going through the city's billboards, with nobody noticing. The virus eventually heads to a gigantic tower with the words "Borg Industries" labelled on it. Inside, we see Cyrus Borg talking to his assistant, Pixel Reeves, telling her that he needs her to do a check on all of the equipment. We see the virus showing up and scaring Pixel, and the screen goes to black. The word "Ninjago" shows up on the screen and then fades to black. A school called "Sensei Wu's Academy" shows up on the screen. Three men are talking outside, them being Cole, Zane and Kai, about what to do if they never get any girlfriends. Suddenly, Kai's sister Nya comes out and tells them that there was a break-in at Borg Industries and they need to get down there fast. She also says the others are down there waiting on them to get there. Once Cole, Kai and Zane get to the industries, Lloyd and Jay are seen fighting after Lloyd accidentally used Cyrus Borg's Perfect Match Machine and it showed up with Nya. Jay had gotten mad because Nya was already his girlfriend. Once Zane breaks up the fight, they go up to Cyrus Borg's office, where Zane falls in love with Pixel Reeves. Cyrus tells the guys that he wants them to return to their actions as ninja from 5 years ago and he also tells them that the Overlord- one of the most dangerous villains in Ninjago history- has come back and taken over all machinery at Borg Industries, and suddenly Jay tackles Lloyd, coming from out of nowhere, and Lloyd stumbles into Cole, who accidentally falls into an elevator with a statue that Cyrus Borg gave them. Suddenly, the statue breaks to reveal 5 ninja uniforms and 4 weird weapons. Suddenly, a helicopter comes up to the ninja and tries to blast it with missiles. But, then Zane jumps onto it and hits it with the weird weapon, which Jay nicknames a "Techno-Blade", and turns it into a ninja helicopter. Then, Kai gets a jet, Cole gets an exo-suit, and Jay gets an off-roader. Lloyd rides with Zane, and the ninja discover the purple virus. The virus tells them that he wants Lloyd's golden power. Suddenly, Wu comes up in a bus and tell the ninja to retreat to the school while Wu does his plan. During the plan, he takes the techno-blades and runs away on the rooftops, the nindroids chasing after him. He drops the techno-blades on one of the buildings, and Kai catches them in his jet. The nindroids corner Wu, and they capture him only to find that he doesn't have the blades. The ninja retreat to the academy and make a plan to go to the main power station, in a field 10 miles north of Ninjago City, and shut off all of the power. There, the nindroids attack them, so the ninja use on of Garmadon's teachings- the Art of the Silent Fist- to lure the nindroids into shutting the power off. Mindroid gets caught in some wires, and he gets destroyed, and unintentionally turns off all power in Ninjago. The ninja go back to Borg Industries, where Borg is gone. The ninja follow a hooded figure to a lair in a river, where he reveals himself to be Pythor P. Chumsworth, an old enemy of the ninja. Pythor uses an electric snake called an "Electrocobrai" to bring the power back to his lair. He reveals to the Overlord his plan to mine for the golden rock, made up of what used to be the Golden Weapons. The ninja try to stop them by having Kai chase after them in his new car, but he gets captured and the nindroids find the golden rock and use it to create a golden armor for the Overlord to have a physical form. The ninja decide to hide out at the Temple of Fortitude with Cyrus and Pixel. Zane suddenly has the courage to ask Pixel on a date, and she says yes. The ninja are given silver stone armor, and they go to fight the Overlord. Wu gives them a shrinking pill, which they try to use on the Overlord, but Pythor accidentally swallows it, turning little. As a result, a falcon comes and chases him off. Suddenly, Zane decides to confront the Overlord. He tells the other ninja, Wu, Borg, Garmadon, and Pixel to hide underground so he can stop him. Soon, Zane jumps up, holding the golden armor, which starts to tear him apart- literally. Zane soon destroys the Overlord, but also himself. In a post-credits scene, the ninja, Wu, Garmadon, Dareth, and Borg are at Zane's funeral while Pixel is in tower crying about Zane. She soon hears his voice, which causes her to run toward the factory, where she discovers a rebuilt version of Zane. Sequels and Prequels There will be a 2020 sequel called "Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements" about the ninja finding out Zane is alive. Category:Ninjago Category:Live-Action films Category:Fardin-101 movies